Adanedhel
''Adanedhel or the White City is the capital city of the Vasil in the continent of Venera. Adanedhel is remarked as being one of the many reasons why Venera is so often visited. The city itself was constructed around a massive birch tree forest, this white wood contributed to the cause of the White City.'' Ancient History The White City of Adanedhel has been a major part of Venera since its very creation. It was the first major city to be constructed, after Venera’s founding. Adanedhel is built almost completely out of quartz and marble, rightfully giving it its nickname, The White City. Since its opening, people from all across Kalgranoon have flocked to Venera in order to gaze at the White City. The city itself was built in the middle of a massive birch forest, known by the Vasil as "Aem'iel'tang". The contructors of the city used much of this white wood during the building of the homes. After its construction the city became quite well known as many traveled to its gates, however… entrance was a privilege. Only distinguished Vasil could enter beyond the gate. As construction on the magic university began, the city also accepted mages into the streets, all others however -- were not allowed entry. Modern History As the times changed the city began to become more lenient with whom was allowed into the city. Soon enough Adanedhel was open to all races, and people of all occupations and ways of life. While the majority enjoyed this, few Vasil still felt the city belonged purely to Vasil-kind. These select Vasil formed a group known simply as ‘The Elmianj’. The Elmianj began to perform riots and other disorderly deeds throughout the city. Some would raid the guard towers and tie up those on duty. They would lock the gates of the city and burn down the homes of the Kalnuur and Saurians who were living in the White City. Eventually measures were taken in order to stop the destruction of the city. This group of rogue Vasil inspired the creation of two important groups that would continue to play a part in Kalgranoon’s history. The Elmianj would later go on to desecrate the White City, forcing all to leave… ultimately achieving their goal. Shortly after the desecration of Adanedhel, the group disbanded, it has been speculated that members of this group still exist, and that there are many Vasils whom share their ideals. Military The Almatiek were created as the main force to rival the Elmianj. They were originally meant to be a select group of obedient Vasil who would put an end to the Elmianj misbehavior by any means necessary. The group slowly evolved over time, primarily becoming more religious in nature -- focusing on putting an end to false gods and squishing Karkien horrors. The Almatiek then completely separated from the Council, still living inside the confines of the city, but acting on their own accord. Once the Almatiek separated from the Council, a new group was created, The Jyhothim. The Jyhothim, taking after the nickname of the grand city, were adorned with shiny ivory armor, encrusted with small diamonds. Having learned from their mistakes with the Almatiek, the Council constructed the Jyhothim differently, the main difference being that the order accepted all races this time, not simply worthy Vasil. The Jyhothim proved to be huge success, squashing multiple Elmianj plots and proving to be a large help to the White City. However, the Elmianj eventually got the upper hand. Following the events of The War of the Black and White Dragon Adanedhel was particularly vulnerable, the Elmianj used this to their advantage. The group committed multiple acts of crime all about the city, while the Jyhothim managed to stop few, they couldn’t stop all of them. Houses were torched faster than they could be extinguished, the walls of the city were destroyed by stolen explosives… it was simply too much, the city had to be evacuated. Some fortunate civilians managed to escape the wreckage of a city, however teh majority of them died. The Jyhothim left Adanedhel, fleeing to The Great Spire where they would later come into contact with Der’ge and the Orb. Many of the order then later fled to Vanteria, while most were slaughtered by The Rogue Adrazi. Various members of the Council took to the streets of Adanedhel, finally fighting their own fight. Having exerted the majority of their energy on the destruction of the city, the Elmianj were easilly outgunned by the flurry of Council members. Government Adandedhel is primarily run by The Council of Adanedhel, or quite simply, The Council. The group is constructed of, at first, prominent Vasil’s that held some sort of authority on the city (mostly wise mages, elders, and nobles). As the White City began to accept other races into their streets, the Council began to slowly open their arms to wise and noble beings of the other two races. As the Council progressed they also nominated a destitute of each race to uphold their beliefs. Shortly after the Council was reconstructed from a previous ten members, to a mere six. Because of the Council’s rule over Adanedhel, somewhat of a monarchy is upheld. In order for a law or other important choice to be made, a wide majority of the Council must be in agreement with said law. At the full extent of the Council, six members are present, and are expected to remain Council members for life. If a Council member dies, a new one shall be elected by the remaining members. Of the six appointed members must represent the following: * A noble Vasil * A noble Kalnuur * A noble Saurian * A destitute Vasil * A destitute Kalnuur * A destitute Saurian The Council also held a specific set of rules that must be followed in order to retain membership: * A Council Member must not have a criminal past. * A Council Member must not make decisions based on personal gain. * A Council Member must not accept bribes. * A Council Member must always do what they believe is right for Adanedhel. Leaders It has been stated that all three Adrazi held a position on the council, some remaining on the council longer than others (Lazerak remaining there the longest, Der’ge the shortest). A previous council member by the name of Iroak Grendaar proposed the idea of The Almatiek, the Council vote to approve the Almatiek was unanimous. Following the separation of the Almatiek from the Council, Iroak Grendaar later leaves the Council in favor of joining the group he helped establish. Once the Almatiek split ties with the Council, Naervina Ramsford proposed the idea of The Jyhothim. After a bit of persuading the Council once again voted unanimously. Trivia * Adanedhel was never actually visited in-game. The server ended before it and High Serath were released. Category:Nations